Detection of the boundaries of a document, for example a single page, facing pages in a book and other documents, in a digital image may be important for enhancement, restoration, image understanding and other imaging tasks. However, document content and background textures complicate detection processes that rely solely on low-level features. Methods and systems that suppress the edges from text and other document content along with edges from background textures may be desirable.